A Month and Eternity
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: It's post New Years, and both Weiss and Ruby are having trouble thinking of their anniversary gifts.


Break was now over, and the team had returned to Beacon to resume classes. Ruby, with the help of Blake, had finished her project on the study of Nevermores for Professor Port, the very same her and Weiss had used as an excuse a few weeks ago. Despite the comfort of Daniel's home, Weiss felt more secure, more at home at Beacon in her dorm. She turned to look out her door, watching JNPR return to their room. Nora and Ren, both dressed in large coats, had arrived first, unpacking the containers of their suitcases onto their beds. Nora as usual was dancing, humming as she put clothes away. Ren, unphased, began folding and putting away his emerald clothing. The two could not be more opposite, yet Weiss had sensed more between them. That's how Ruby and her were. Jaune and Pyrrha had arrived later in the day, both at similar times. Jaune was wearing a tacky sweater, and Pyrrha a slimmed hoodie, accenting her features. She wore her usual circlet, and her shield was hanging from a strap on her back. More than likely she had been training Jaune. They were all back together, and ready to resume their routines.

A week had gone by as they resumed their classes. New Year's had gone by and went, no one had made a big deal about it. Blake and Yang began to spend less time apart, and more than not were seen together. At Yang's request, Blake had now stopped wearing her bow while in classes, only wearing it during lunch hours. Blake hadn't even protested, simply nodding. Yet despite these changes, their style had stayed the same. The four girls still stuck together, and fought in the same way as they did during their initiation. Weiss had begun teaching her girlfriend new combat techniques using a smaller weapon, had she ever needed to use one. Ruby, with the help of Nora, taught Weiss the proper usage of a larger weapon. It was a bonding experience... one that Weiss never wished to repeat again.

It was almost their 1 month anniversary now, and Weiss was worried about what she would give Ruby. Christmas had just passed, and the necklace had been her only idea. During lunch one day, she slid over to talk to Pyrrha, Jaune and Blake one day, and asked them.

"Well, she likes cookies… you could bake her some." Jaune, shrugging, looked up. "I'm very bad with gifts.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Well, she seems to enjoy things that remind her of those close to her."

Weiss turned to Blake. "Any ideas?"

Blake put her hand on her chin. "I had got Yang the book I had first read when we met. She had given me a framed photo of her and I."

Weiss raised her brow. "Wait, how did Ruby not notice this? How lo-"

"Two months and three weeks."

Weiss, surprised, cocked her head. "Well… the picture sounds nice. Maybe a new cloak?"

"White I presume?" Blake locked her amber eyes on Weiss's outfit.

"And Red!" She remembered Christmas Eve. "That… actually may not be a good idea. It was what their mother wore."

Blake chuckled. "A new tunic and combat skirt?"

"I could…" Weiss was tired of thinking, and thanked them all, returning to her room.

She opened her dresser, sifting through drawers to find an item.

_Hopeless. She's going to have a great gift for me, and I won't have crap for her. _Weiss slammed her head down on her bed. From the corner of her eye, she saw a simple brown object sitting on the floor.

It was a photo book, empty except for a picture of Beacon and the four girls together. Ruby didn't know about the book, and Weiss decided it was time for them to save the memories they made. She closed the book, and wrapped it in white ribbon, writing a note and slipping it underneath the bow. In two days, she would give this to her, and hoped it was the first gift of a long relationship.

* * *

Ruby, on the other hand, had already been thinking about their anniversary and her gift to Weiss. Opening the cupboard beside Weiss's bed that they shared -after her girlfriend left- she carefully removed a red blanket that had Ruby's name stitched in it. Looking it over, she decided that, despite her lack of skill in sewing, she would try to sew it onto a new blanket that Weiss could always use.

Ruby took the blanket and a new white one, and began her process. What had seemed like hours was only minutes, and before long, Ruby gave up, looking at her work.

"I'll never get it done in time."

"Get what done?" Nora asked, standing in her doorway.

Ruby jumped and turned. She eyed the bubbly redhead with an evil glare. She was thankful it wasn't Weiss, and explained the situation.

"OH! I have someone who can help with that." She began to open her mouth. Ruby instinctively covered her ears. "RENNNNNNN!"

The boy stumbled in, rolling his sleeves down. "Yes, Nora? I'm right across the hall."

"Ruby needs help, she's making a gift for Weiss-"

"And I suck at sewing…" Ruby finished, slouching.

Ren came over and grabbed the blanket, examining it, and taking the needle. "Come to our dorm so Weiss doesn't catch us by surprise. I'll teach you, and help out." Ren left the room, Nora skipping behind.

Ruby followed, and pulled a chair next to Ren to watch the process. He carefully showed and explained what to do, taking the needle and thread and sewing it to the newer blanket. It was a long process, tedious, and Ruby swore she could never do it.

"It becomes easier." Ren chuckled, and continued his work.

His fingers danced with the needle and thread, moving with a rhythm not so different from combat. By the time it had started to darken outside, he had finished his work, holding it up. It looked as if it was meant to be there.

Ruby took the blanket and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much, I couldn't have gotten it done by the time she came back."

He smiled, patting her shoulder. "Anytime Ruby. Just make sure to come to me. I go deaf a little every time Nora shouts."

Nora, waking at the sound of her name being said, yawned and looked at Ren. "Pancake time?"

Ren sighed. "Yes Nora." He turned to Ruby. "A man's work is never done. Take care Ruby."

* * *

Darkness shrouded Weiss's room when she returned from her Saturday classes. Ruby, having kept herself reclusive for the past two days, had made Weiss curious and scared at the same time. She fumbled for the light-switch, almost tripping over a bag by the door and dropping her books. The yellow bag belonged to Yang, and Weiss cursed the girl. When the lights came on and Weiss placed the books down on her desk, she was jumped by none other than the girl she had been so worried about.

"You're finally home!"

Weiss looked over her shoulder, gripping Ruby's hand. "And _you're_ finally talking to me. Did I do something to you that made you avoid me for two days?"

Ruby poked her fingers together, and looked down. "I'm really bad at keeping secrets. And I would've blurted out what I got you for our anniversary today had I not."

Weiss sighed a breath of relief, sitting on her bed and removing the photo book from under her pillow. "Well… that just got rid of the boiling anxiety you've given me." Ruby crept over to Weiss, and rested her head on the heiress' shoulder. "Oh fine. I can forgive you."

Weiss bent over, kissing Ruby before she grabbed the gift. She held the book out. "Happy anniversary, love."

Ruby slowly took the book, and opened it. She flipped through the empty pages, and then unfolded the note Weiss had wrote, reading it out loud.

_"Ruby. I honestly never thought we'd be together. Meeting the girl I love at Beacon, where I train to fight? It never crossed my mind. And then I met you. I may have been harsh at first, and cold, but you proved to me you were capable. After my talk with Port, and the days after that, I fell for you. I saw the best and worst parts, and I wanted both. I don't know if you truly feel the same, but I figured that we'd make the most of our time, and fill this album with our memories. You're the best thing that's happened to me Ruby."_

The girl could not stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She smiled with joy, and grabbed Weiss, kissing her and hugging her. They sat together for a few minutes, Ruby repeating that she wouldn't ever think to leave Weiss, that they would always be together.

Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes, setting aside the book. "Okay, my turn." She unfolded a wrapped fabric, a simple white sheet.

Weiss gently lifted it, and unfolded the sheet until she saw what made it even more special. On it was a large red section, with Ruby and Weiss's names on it.

"I had Ren and Nora help me out… I can't sew. It used to be my blanket when I was younger, my mom made it for me. I brought it to Beacon to constantly remind me that she was with me. And now, I have someone else to remind me of why I'm here, and to motivate me."

Weiss held the blanket there, just shocked. She felt like her gift was garbage after this simple one Ruby gave her. "Ruby… this… I shouldn't take this. If it was made by your mom then I know it must-"

Ruby placed her hand over Weiss mouth. "You will take it. You showed me that night back at my house that she is always with me. And if some part of her is left in that blanket, then I want her watching over you. And then maybe one day, she can watch over someone else."

It was Weiss's turned to create waterfalls from her eyes. She repeated the action Ruby had done to her, but brought her to the ground. They sat there, Ruby's legs around Weiss, and them just sitting there in each other's arms.

"You like it?"

Weiss shook her head. "I love it… like you."

The night ended with them laying in Weiss's bed, covered by Ruby's blanket, and the book sitting next to Weiss's rose. That night, Weiss dreamt of a future she spent with Ruby, them sitting on the bench back at her home, with Blake and Yang with them.

It was the best she ever had.


End file.
